Death Note: The True Note
by 123GetEnlightened
Summary: She was a wanted murderer. He was the detective in search of her. She was in pain. So was he. Kira fell fast and L fell slow, for a girl who had experienced more pain then she deserved. Can they change her? Who will she choose? Will she ever be with her love? Or will death come for her first? L x OC x Light
1. Chapter 1: I am

Chapter 1: I am...

Her POV

I looked through the small crack in the door. No one was home. I could lay in waiting, but that wouldn't bring him to me fast enough. I needed someone new, quickly at that. My boredom was overriding me as I picked the lock. Stepping into the empty house, I analysed the room, figuring out the layout of the house would save me later on. I formed an escape route in my head and, when I had considered all options, decided on the best way. I lay under the table, waiting for my next victim.

He was so tired he didn't notice the door was unlocked. I hadn't bothered to lock it, knowing he would enter anyway. He was stressed after all the emails and phone calls he had been getting. Each one would warn him of my coming, which was a bad thing considering who I was. I called him every night, not even bothering to explain how I got his phone number or email. I would just whisper some warning words, that sounded menacing, and then hang up. Each call, I would say something like _"I am watching you," _or "_I am coming for you." _He would always freak out. This is what I did to most of my victims. I would warn them I was coming, stress them out and scare them through words, then I would appear before them, which would always lead to them committing suicide. I played with there minds, that's all I did, but then I would disguise it as a murder. That made it more fun.

He entered his house and I waited for him to go into the bedroom before I came out and locked the door, which he had neglected to do. He left his bedroom and I turned to face him. "Hello, I told you I would be coming so, here I am." I whispered evilly. His eyes widened as I came towards him.

"Stay back!" he yelled, like it would do him any good. I ignored him and continued moving towards him. He backed away from me until he hit the wall. I had taken some precautions before coming to kill him. I sent him on a false trip to his home country, convincing him it was for work. Of course, at the time, I had been talking on the phone to him, mimicking his boss's voice. I had monitored his boss for a number of days before eventually stealing his phone and tricking my victim. While my victim was away, I made sure to soundproof his house so, now, no matter how much he screamed and yelled, it would be much quieter to the outside then he intended it to be. "What are you going to do?" he yelled again.

"Well, I am going to do the best I can." I replied. He stared into my eyes.

"They're red!" he croaked.

"Why yes, yes they are." I smiled evilly at him. He tried to grab the knife he believed was inside his pocket before staring at me in alarm. "Is it this you're looking for?" I asked, holding up the silver splendour that had once been in his pocket.

"How did you get that?" he barely managed to say.

"I just took it from your pocket, you can have it back if you want." I placed the knife on his hand and made him stab me in the stomach. "But, I could always charge you for attempted murder if you try to kill me. Though I guaranty you will miss, I can always blame this wound on you and, believe me, it would be you who is arrested." I smirked. Staring at his wide blue eyes, I dared him to kill me. I let go of his wrist and backed away. Hesitating, his grip tightened at the knife and, instead of charging at me with the knife, he stabbed himself in the heart. I smiled. Knowingly, I had chosen an especially cowardly victim this time. I knew he would do this. I took the knife from his hand. Now it was time for the real fun to start.

L's POV

I held the report above my head using my thumb and forefinger. As I looked up at it, I felt a sense of annoyance. How could I let her kill again? I was convinced it was a "her" due our previous encounter. I raised my thumb to my mouth as I looked over all the information I had. I had been chasing her for many years, but to no avail.

She had dusted down everything in the house, including the light bulb and it's socket. It was strange, she always took desperate measures to get to her victim. She would destroy anything that left any evidence of her being there but would leave a note to say she had. Someone came in and wheeled a trolley full of sweets over to me. "Thank you, Watari." I muttered, still gazing up at the file.

"I have sent a picture of the crime scene, and the note left there, to your computer." He informed me.

"Thank you, Watari. I will look at them now." I opened the laptop laying beside me. I received three pictures of everything in the house, along with a copy of the note. I hoped it would prove fruitful, evidence-wise. I looked at the note first. It read: "_Bowed, with her head o'er the musket, drenched with her own red blood!Not till the dawn he heard it, his face grew grey to hearHow Bess, the landlord's daughter,The landlord's black-eyed daughter,Had watched for her love in the moonlight, and died in the darkness there."__**I am Irony.**_

She always ending with "I am" before calling her self (mostly) something related to literature. In every note she left, she included a quote from a poem, song, play or book. I saw a pattern between every note. She was telling us how her next victim was going to die, sometimes she even included a vague description. At the last crime scene, the note said: _"__What is the meaning to this song? There is no meaning to this song. Is there any sin to this song? There's no sin to this song. Is there any meaning to Benzene? There's no meaning to Benzene. Is there any sin to Benzene? The meaning of this song is... Benzene. __" __**I am Oxymoron **_

I found that all of the names she had given herself had something to do with the literature she quoted. The previous note quoted a song by a Vocaloid called Kagamine Len. The song is quite popular on internet sites such as YouTube. Oxymoron is two contradictory terms put together which made me believe it was not a single person murdering, but two. If not, could she have a dissociative identity disorder? Unfortunately, she didn't give any hints to what country the murder would take place in. I had tried to look into where the authors/poets were from, but that did not help as they were not related to the murders. I also looked into where all the plays, poems, songs or books were set, though I did not find a link.

I took a slice of cake from the trolley along with a fork. The sugar allowed my brain to function better and keep me awake longer. I looked at the new quote again and deduced that the next victim would be a girl with black eyes and she would be shot. She may be tied up, just to match the poem better.

I decided it was better to consider the details of the murder before moving on. I sat with my knees drawn into my chest and took another slice of cake. The new victim, Victor Austerlitz, died in America on February 18th which is exactly six months after her previous murder of Dakota Munroe age 18 who died on August 18th. Dakota Munroe died six months after the previous victim, Juliet Davis, who died February 18th the year before. The note left with her read: "_Ah dear Juliet, why art thou yet so fair?" __**I am Dramatic Irony. **_Dakota was 24 on the day she died and she was murdered in England through poisoning. Juliet was murdered in America and died by drowning in a lake. The note warning us of this read: _"__I went down to the river, I set down on the bank, I tried to think but couldn't, So I jumped in and sank." __**I am Rhyme.**_

Considering the last three murders only, I tried to find a connection between the victims. My thoughts were interrupted by the remembrance of my first meeting with her.

_I had just arrived at the scene of the crime. I chose to come to the crime scene myself this time, instead of just sending Watari. Arriving at the house of the victim, Nicholas Lenore aged 38, I examined his body. They said that the killerhad used the fact the victim was mentally unstable to kill him. I had been in France for approximately 18 days due to another case, I didn't expect him to strike again. I remembered the note he left at the scene of his first murder. Akiyama Shigure, criminal, aged 26 and Japanese. He died on August 18__th__, exactly six months ago, from a blow to the head. A note left at the scene read: _"But I don't want to go among mad people," Alice remarked.

"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad."

"How do you know I'm mad?" said Alice."You must be," said the Cat, "Or you wouldn't have come here."**I am Madness.**

_I now understood what he meant now by using that quote. He was hinting that his next victim would be mad. I thought this could hint to the killer being female but, it was only an assumption at this point. I searched the room for the new note and, sure enough, I found it. It read: "_Till her blood was frozen slowly, And her eyes were darken'd wholly," **I am Near Rhyme.**

_What could this mean? I stared at the note in wonder. _

_~An hour later~_

"_We are done her Watari." I said before walking out the door. I saw a figure down an alleyway and followed it, whoever it was could have some information. I turned to go down the alley but saw that no one was there. I strolled forward, looking for someone out in the darkness._

"_Hello," I heard a voice from behind me, "You must be L." I span around to see the face that matched the voice. I saw a girl with pale white skin, brown and ginger hair that span around in perfect curls and dark eyes that were a mix between black, dark brown and dark green. There was also a hint of red in her eyes._

"_How did you deduce that I am L?" I asked_

"_I just knew."_

"_How did you know."_

"_Well, when you start a game, you should always know who your opponent is." My eyes widened. Could this mean... she was the murderer? "I have to go now, I will see you soon!" Her voice rang in my ears. She was the insane murder? How could she be? She looked so innocent, I might have not believed her claim if I didn't know that you should never judge a book by it's cover. I turned to walk back to Watari, ready to return to the hotel._


	2. Chapter 2: Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

_Her POV_

I chuckled to myself. That was quite entertaining. I had just got home from the house of Victor Austerlitz, my most recent victim. I was residing in my house in Washington until I found my next victim. It takes months of planning for me to make my murders perfect. I imagined L's face, looking at the perfectly mutilated body I had left for him. He still hadn't managed to catch me and I could tell it was beginning to get to him. I stared at the ceiling in wonder. Though I already described my next victim to L, I hadn't actually chosen her yet. This one would be killed in Germany, but that doesn't necessarily mean she has to be German. I could always find a way to get her to go there, I specifically wanted her to live at an inn. I liked to be exact and thorough when it came to my murders. This person had to be someone who could use a gun. England requires a gun license so I couldn't choose anyone from there. I didn't want it to be obvious that I had purposely chose someone who owned a gun because that might reveal to L the real way I kill, I wanted someone from a country where it is not to hard to acquire a gun. Japan has a strict gun law so it is noticeable if I specifically find someone from there. I've already killed a French person and an Italian person, so no one from there is good. I want someone from I country I haven't killed anyone from before. I've killed a Swedish person, a German person, an Australian person, and English person and a Spanish person. I was surprised I hadn't killed anyone from America. My next victim would be from America but she will die in Germany.

I took out my laptop and connected to the wi-fi. I used my home made program to look through American medical files. I always look through their medical files first, this helps me find the perfect person and know all medical issues that they may have. I finally found someone perfect for my next murder. She lived in Texas and I looked into any information I could find on her. She had black hair and eyes, just like Bess from _The Highwayman_, and she was 28 years old, perfect! I then looked at flights to Texas and found one that was near where she lived. I booked it and continued my scheming.

~1 month later~

I had already figured most things out concerning my victim. I emailed her every day and called every week. She was terrified, I could tell. It was time for me to follow her superiors, boss, friends and family. I made a list of all the people I had to monitor which consisted of:

_Friends:_

_Elise Smith_

_Jessica Middleford_

_Family:_

_None_

_Superiors:_

_Harry Baker_

_George Belle_

_Hannah Fortune_

_Sophie Marie Johnson_

_Sara Wood_

_Jack Lee_

_Carlton Terry_

_Boss:_

_Elizabeth Dreyton_

Now it was time to decide who I should follow first. The friends and superiors are not as significant compared to her boss, which makes it sensible to follow them last. I tracked down the house of Elizabeth Dreyton and proceded to put surveillance cameras around the house. I monitored her for at least two months, adopting her every habit and every sound she could make. I even managed to talk using her exact voice and accent. As my victim was working as a translator, it would make it less suspicious to send her to Germany.

With three months left until August 18th, I planned everything down to the last, minute detail. I rested my head on the soft fabric of my pillow and laughed. Of course, L still hadn't found me after all this time. This was truly an unsolvable case, however, if it is never solved, it could be quite boring. With that, I left my self drift off to sleep.

_L's POV_

Three months had passed since her last murder. I had to find her next victim before she got to her. I couldn't allow her to kill again. Unfortunately, the investigation had turned rather flat. I turned to the trolley of sweets next to me and took a slice of cake. I could see my reflection in the fork I was using. I had barely slept in three months, hence the dark shade that invaded the space under my eyes. My insomnia had distracted me from my work for long enough. I turned back to the only light that existed in the room. The light dimmed as I stared at the screen. Who could it be? Assuming the killer has her own gun, it could be anyone. If I assume the killer does not have a gun, she would choose someone with a gun. The most likely place would be America. Could that be where her next victim will die?

I remembered, this time last year, I had been working on the BB murder cases when she had killed again. I usually found it easy to work on two cases at once but, that time, it was considerably worse then usual. She had killed someone exactly four days before Backup's attempted suicide. Backup was Beyond Birthday's alias while at Wammy's house, he always hated it. He and A were once the first two in line to become L after I die. A, however, couldn't take the pressure so he committed suicide.

I shook my head. "No," I thought to myself "I need to focus on the case at hand." I continued searching for leads to the case. At present, the case was known as the "Quote killings".


	3. Chapter 3: The Science of Deduction

Chapter 3: The science of deduction

I had finished my surveillance of everyone so I just sat with my laptop, thinking. I had chosen a scientist last time, one that investigates on all forms of Benzene. I especially loved scientists, I had once wanted to be one. That was all a distant memory to me now. I had a lot of money, so much I wasn't even sure what to do with it. If anyone ever asked how I acquired the money, I would just give them the cold shoulder.

With all the planning done, I had to decide on a new quote to use. It was August 14th today, four days until my next murder, which gives me enough time to find a good quote, one that I hadn't used yet. I had been watching BBC's Sherlock lately and wanted to quote that. I headed to the library and pulled out my collection of Sherlock Holmes stories from the shelf labelled "Mystery & Crime Fiction". It was my personal library that only contained books of my choice. This made me smile to myself, a smile that others had told me was very angelic, how very wrong they were.

I sat down on the window seat and looked through the book for the best quote. It came to my favourite book of all, "A Scandal in Bohemia", I especially loved the character Irene Adler. Looking through the the book, I sensed a memory on every page, each wanting there chance to resurface. I looked through the book and finally found the perfect quote. I decided, instead of saying I am something from literature, I'd use a quote from BBC's Sherlock. In each note I left, there was also a piece of my soul. Everything I loved was placed in those notes, as well as everything I feel and hate. No one would be able to read through the face of the meaning though, not even L. Of that, I was sure.

L's POV

_**August 18th 2003**_

Another victim had been discovered in Berlin, Germany. I looked over the note that she left this time. What could this mean? Was this quote directed at me? Was it supposed to say there was evidence that I was overlooking? What did the last sentence mean? That she is obsessed with the stories of Sherlock Holmes? All these questions, and more, fluttered around in my head. I looked at a picture of the body.

Nancy Freeman, aged 28 and a translator. Shot right through the heart when tied to the bedpost at the Lilac inn. She had been staying there due to business and was fluent in Spanish, French, German and Italian. Her home language was English. She matched the character, Bess, from The Highwayman with her black eyes and hair. Her skin was pale and she had no family.

At the last scene, their body had been horribly mutilated but this time her body had been undisturbed. I did some research on all of her victims before and found that they had either committed a serious crime but never got arrested, or would die soon anyway due to illness. This girl had a serious heart conditioned and would die in a month if she didn't get it treated. She, however, did not want it treated. The fact that she wasn't given the chance to change her mind disturbed me. This was unusual for her. She would normally give her a chance to change her mind. She was diagnosed about a year before. Nine victims, one in Japan; two in France; three in America; two in Germany and one in England. What was the connection between them all? I took another bite of my cake and picked up the strawberry on top of it, using my thumb and forefinger. After opening my mouth to eat it, I received an email.

I opened the email and stared at it blankly. I took in every syllable with great care. I read the email again to make sure what I was reading actually was there.

Dear L,

Are you having fun with my puzzle? I got bored of waiting so I thought I'd give you a hint on how to solve it. Don't look at the countries featured in the quotes, look at the years they were written. There is also a hidden meaning behind the last note, I wonder whether you will figure it out.

-Ambiguity

Ambiguity's POV

I finished writing the email and didn't bother to wait for a reply because I knew there wouldn't be one. I had purposely wrote the email so he wouldn't be able to trace it or answer it. I didn't want to start planning my next murder until I had to. I needed to relax more. In truth, I had already chosen who my next victim would be. He had everything I couldn't and, of that, I was jealous. Sighing, I picked up the laptop I had been using and placed on the floor. Taking a hammer out of the closet, I brought it down, with force, on the laptop. I continued to smash the box object into smithereens and laughed with pleasure at the destruction. After nothing but small pieces remained, I grabbed the dustpan and brush, beginning to clear up the mess I had made. This had become a regular occurrence in the past few days and, the worrying thing was, I actually started to enjoy it. How sad.

Turning on another laptop, I gazed at the screen in boredom. Plane tickets were getting more and more expensive and, when you move around as much as me, buying them starts to eat at your pocket. My next victim would die in France, if all went well. He wouldn't be to easy to kill but either way I would lose. If I successfully killed him, all I would get was more time to kill other people and more people who would want revenge on me when I see them in hell. If I didn't manage to kill him, I would be arrested and die anyway. They both lead to the same conclusion so it was a lose/lose situation either way. My chances, if he were any normal student, would be 50/50. This person, however, was intelligent. Due to this, I'd say the chances of me "winning" were lowered. Other than that, he had a link to the police, which also lowered the percentage.

* * *

After arriving at my destination and enrolling myself at the victims school, I took a long awaited nap. I would not be entering the school until the beginning of the new week. With that, I drifted into what I liked to call a "self induced comatose" which, basically, was just my way of saying I went to sleep in a more interesting manner.

* * *

Darkness caved in around me. Nothing but emptiness existed as I slipped through the dimensional doors of sleep. With every door that I opened, the deeper into the dream I went. I could neither see nor feel anything. My five senses left me and I had nothing but instinct left to guide me towards that ever far exit door.

"Hello?" I spoke out into nothingness. I couldn't even hear my own voice, but I knew I had spoke. Freezing blizzards of nothing washed over me. There was no breeze but I could still feel the numbness biting at my fingers from where the cold had frozen them in place. I couldn't move. No matter how much I screamed, all that resounded was the deafening silence. Not even my heartbeat could be heard. What heart? I am a heartless monster, nothing more, nothing less. That's all I'll ever be. In truth, I didn't want to kill anyone. Most of all, I didn't want anyone to know. The reason I kill. I'm leaving a secret message that no one will ever decode. Those people... they were so perfect. Going on with their happy lives within there happy families. I'm so sick of it! Why can they have what I can't? No more... I'm tired. I don't want to live this way any more. But they won't leave me alone. Even if I try to stop, they pressure me into it. They tell me that it will make everything better. Lies! It's all lies. But still, they carry on. Even though I know that it's wrong, I can't stop. I want them to leave me alone. If I don't kill others, they will kill me. I'm not like other people, I'm not like characters from fiction. I'm too afraid to die. I'm scared, I can never be as strong as other people because they are willing to give up their life for others. I could only dream of doing that. I don't understand what's so wrong about me, why everyone else is what I wish to be but I'm nowhere near. It's like walking in a darkness and, though you can see the light you wish to go to, you never reach it. My existence is harmful. This is why I should kill myself, but I never have the courage to do so... enough! Drowning in self-pity would not do me any good. All I needed was me, myself and I. Who cared if I wasn't as strong as everyone else? I would use the enemies strength against them. I was mistaking their weakness for their strength. I had Damien and he was right. Killing did make things better. I was no longer the naïve little girl I was before, I don't need anyone other than Lily, Ella, Grace and Damien. I had lived without people for longer then I lived with them. The dream was manipulating me into feeling guilt. "I WILL NOT GIVE IN" I yelled, my voice finally breaking through the shield of silence.

I woke up refreshed after a weekend of sleep. Yes, I had been sleeping all weekend. That's what insomnia does to you, especially when you've hardly slept in six months. I jumped out of bed and proceeded to the closet.

Entering the class room, I introduced myself to the rest of the class (at the teacher's request). I scanned the bright class room before my eyes settled on my victim. Yes, that was him... Light Yagami.


End file.
